


John Egbert, I Love You.

by littledevilskye



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledevilskye/pseuds/littledevilskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is in love with his best friend Hana. How will he possibly tell her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Egbert, I Love You.

John Egbert was currently going insane trying to clean his house. It was the biggest of messes right now. He hadn’t bothered to clean it in a while because he usually never had anyone over, other than Dave and Karkat that is. But this time his friend Hana decided they should have their game/movie night at his house for once. Something about how her older brother was going to be home and was going to have all his idiot friends over. John had agreed before he remembered just how messy his house was. She said that she would come over at two that afternoon. He had been up since ten that morning running through his house cleaning like he had never cleaned before.

He had all his laundry together and being washed while he then quickly cleaned up the dishes before collecting all the trash and empty pizza boxes that were lying around. By noon he had finally cleaned up all of the mess and got rid of all the trash. His clothes were washed, folded, and put away. He dusted everything he could reach off, and cleaned his bathroom to shinning point. He quickly went through the house vacuuming every carpet before grabbing his mop and mopping all the tile floors. By one thirty he was exhausted but satisfied. He sat down on his couch to rest, only to end up falling asleep.

After what seemed like minutes he was waking up to the sound of the door bell. At first he was startled wondering who could possibly be here, but then after glancing at his clock he realized that it was already two o’clock meaning the guest was most likely Hana. His eyes widen as he quickly darted for the door and pulled it open.

“I’m sorry I took so long! I was resting on the couch and I must have fallen asleep!” He told her frantically, hoping he hadn’t left her waiting long.

“Oh, that’s alright! I just got here, I wasn’t waiting too long.” She told him with a light giggle escaping her at the end. John blushed very lightly and scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his, while stepping aside to let her in.

“Oh well, feel free to make yourself at home. The couch is there and the remote is on that coffee table. Um, OH! I should probably get us something to drink? Would you like tea? Water? Pop? Coffee?” John rambles as he makes his way to his kitchen, causing Hana to giggle more.

“There’s no reason to be nervous John! We spend time together all the time! But I’ll take a glass of water please.” Hana says while grinning. She always loved how cute John was when he was nervous. Actually she kind of loved him in general, but she was afraid of ruining their friendship and losing him if she was to tell him. She was positive he liked another girl. After all he tended to spend a lot of time with Rose when he wasn’t with her or Dave. For some reason he always seemed so embarrassed when he was with Rose, which is why she was afraid to say anything. She rather John be happy and her friend then him not want to be even her friend anymore. She walked over to the couch and sat down, smiling slightly. This is the first time she had ever been in his house. They usually had their game nights at her house, because her brother had gotten a very large flat screen that was perfect for gaming.

John was so nervous. He had never had another girl in his house besides Rose and Jade obviously. Rose was like a sister to him though so he didn’t really count her. This was the first time he’d had a girl that he really, really liked in his house, alone… That thought just made him even more nervous, almost causing him to drop the two glasses he had just pulled out of the cabinet. He carefully sat them on the counter and gave himself a few seconds to calm down before picking one of the glasses up and filling it with water from the sink. After setting the glass down again he did the same to the other. He them took both glasses and slowly walked into the living room. He was happy when he made it over to the couch without dropping or spilling the glasses of water. He handed Hana one glass and sat the other onto a coaster on the table. He then carefully sat down next to her. He was hoping not to make a fool out of himself in front of her. That wouldn’t go well for what he had planned.

He had finally decided that today was the day. He was going to take all of Roses advice and FINALLY ask her to be his girlfriend. He was so nervous though. Afraid he would mess something up, or worse, that she would say no. He didn’t know what he would do if she said no. He had secretly liked her for so long. When he first realized he liked her he didn’t know what to do. That’s why he spent so much time talking to Rose. Rose was smart and knew what he should do. He had begun hanging out with Rose more and more after he told her his secret about liking Hana. Rose had continued to try and help him build up his courage to ask Hana out. She told him it would be good for him, but even after all the motivation Rose gave him he was still a nervous wreck, and it didn’t help that Dave was always saying he’d be a virgin for the rest of his life.

“Um… Hana I have something really important that I want to talk to you about.” John managed to get out, surprised at how calm he sounded besides the little squeak at the end of the sentence.

“What is it John? You know you can tell me anything! After all, that’s what friends are for right?” Hana replies making sure to put on a happy smile even though that sentence made her heart hurt.

John looks down slightly as he feels pain in his own heart from her words. “Hana, I don’t want us to be friends. It hurts too much.” He manages to whisper softly through the pain.

“O-oh? Alright, then we don’t have to be friends anymore. I’m sorry John. If I had known that’s how you felt I wouldn’t have bothered you so much. This is all my stupid fault.” Hana says sadly while placing her glass of water lightly on the table and slowly moving to stand up.

John looks up at Hana in confusion. “Where are you going? A-are you leaving?” He asks with fear slowly slipping into his voice. He was terrified that she would leave and never come back. He didn’t want to lose her even if that meant only ever being friends with her.

Hana looks at him in confusion. “Isn’t that what you want? You said you didn’t want to be my friend anymore, so shouldn’t I leave?” She wasn’t sure what to do. John was contradicting himself. He told her he didn’t want to be friends but then he also doesn’t want her to leave? What was going on? She was so confused.

“No! That’s not what I meant! When I said I didn’t want to be friends I didn’t mean that I wanted you to leave! I meant that I wanted to be something else!” John tells her frantically while blushing.

Hana feels her heart flutter with hope. “Then what do you want to be?” She asks him softly.

“I w-want you to be my girlfriend.” John tells her while blushing slightly and looking down. Hana too blushes at his words before slowly sitting back down on the couch to take in what he just said.

“Girlfriend?” She whispers softly, not sure that she had heard him correctly. Wasn’t he with Rose? What about her? Was he just going to suddenly dump her? “Wh-what about Rose?”

“Rose? What do you mean?” he asks in confusion.

“Aren’t you and Rose dating? I thought she was you’re girlfriend, because you were both always going out for lunch together.” Hana says in embarrassment.

“What? Oh! No! We aren’t going out! We never were! The reason we were going to lunch all the time was because Rose was helping me with my problem I had.”

“Problem? What problem?”

John blushes at having to admit that he was afraid to ask her out. “I was asking her for advice on how I should ask you out, because I always got really nervous when we were alone together and I didn’t want to mess it up. I guess I ended up messing it up anyway.” He says scratching the back of his neck lightly.

Hana blushes more and leans forward to kiss him lightly on the cheek. “You didn’t mess it up, I just misunderstood you! That’s my fault not yours!” She smiles lightly while blushing. “I’d love to be you’re girlfriend!”

John blushes lightly when she kisses his cheek as his stomach flutters with happiness. “R-really?”

“Yes really you silly boy!” Hana says while giggling.

They both decided to still have their game night, only with a few differences. Now that they were together they decided to cuddle while playing games. They moved the coffee table to the side and John sat on the floor with his back against the bottom of the couch. Hana then sat between his legs and leaned back against his chest. John then wrapped his arms around her with a controller in his hands as she picked up her own controller. John rested his head lightly on her shoulder as they played games on the floor.

* * *

 

They had been dating for several months now and they had continued to have their game/movie nights at John’s house since they had started dating. They would often be found cuddling on the couch or floor while playing. A few times they would be found asleep in each others arms as the ending credits to a Nic Cage movie played.

They were in the middle of watching Con Air for the fourth time since they started dating when Hana leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips while slowly moving to straddle him. John moaned softly into the kiss and pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressed firmly against one another. Hana moaned softly into the kiss while sliding her hands under his shirt and slowly up his stomach and chest. John whimpered softly at the feel of her hands on his body. He blushes when he felt himself becoming hard just from her hands on his chest.

Hana pressed her hips into him firmly and pulled back from the kiss giggling. “Well, well someone is happy to see me.” She grinned shyly and grinded against him lightly causing him to moan softly while blushing. Hana purred softly when she felt her actions cause him to harden beneath her even more. “Joooohn,” she whined softly, “I want you.” This caused John to both flush red and become fully erect. She grinds against him again causing him to whimper slightly.

Within minutes John was standing with her wrapped around him and quickly making his way to his bedroom while she sucked softly on his neck, almost making him stumble into the wall. After a few seconds he finally managed to make it to his room without falling over. He quickly moved to the bed where he sat on the end as they began another make out session, only to have Hana pull away and quickly remove his shirt. Once his shirt was off it didn’t take long before they had all of their clothes lying in a pile on the floor, completely forgotten about.

Hana moved off of Johns lap to lie on the bed, and John slowly crawled on top of her. They began slowly kissing, which soon turned into another heated make-out session. While they were busy kissing John slid one of his hands down her body slowly before sliding one of his fingers into her entrance. She gasps loudly at the feeling of the intruding digit, slightly arching into it.

John slowly slid his finger in and out of her tight opening while sliding is thumb in slow circles around her nub. Hana was moaning and arching into his hand wanting more and more. John slowly slid yet another finger in and began moving them faster while still rubbing her nub with his thumb. This wasn’t their first time, so he knew he didn’t have to be as cautious about how fast he went with her. Even so, he still enjoyed taking his time. He loved to hear her moan his name and whimper in pleasure, knowing it was him that brought on her pleasure and no one else.

He slowly slid a third finger into her, thrusting the three digits in and out of her loving the sounds she was making. He could tell that she was getting close to her first orgasm of the night by the way she was breathing. He quickened the pace of his fingers inside of her, wanting to hear her scream his name in pleasure. Just as he thought, in moments she came, her juices coating his fingers as he slowly pulled them out and began to lick them clean as she watched him.

Just the sight of him licking her juices off of his fingers instantly made her wet for more. She wanted him in her so bad that she couldn’t stand to wait any longer. So she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and took his cock into her hand guiding it into her tight opening. Once she had the head of his dick inside of her she quickly thrust up taking all of him in and moaning in pleasure. John gasps hotly throwing his head back, loving how tight she felt around his erect dick.

Hana whimpered hotly as she began sliding herself up and down his cock, loving the feeling of him inside of her. She arched into him trying to get him even deeper inside of her. John understood immediately what she wanted and moved slightly so that he could thrust into her at just the right angle to sink deeper into her. At hearing her moan in satisfaction to the new angle he began thrusting harder making her moan louder in pleasure with each and every thrust.

Hanna arched into his body while he thrust deeper into her slowly raking her nails down his back leaving light red scratch marks. She loved the way he knew exactly what she wanted and needed without needing to use words. They truly were meant for one another. She lost all thought process when he leaned down and took one of her nipples into his hot mouth and began to suck on it. She dug her nails into his back lightly while whimpering and thrusting back against each of his thrust, constantly trying to get him deeper and deeper into her.

“Hnnng. Ha-harder baby!” She moaned out around her panting. Hana could become vocal randomly during sex. Sometimes she was quiet through the whole thing; other times she was the loudest screamer ever. John grinned knowing that she was probably going to be very vocal from this point on. He loved it when she was vocal she’d tell him what to do and how to do it. She was slightly bossy during sex when she was in one of her vocal moods. So he did exactly what she wanted and thrusted into her harder loving the way she would moan and arch into each thrust.

“F-fuck yes! Hnnng! Faster damn it!” John groaned hotly. Hearing her tell him what to do like this always made him even hornier. It was suck a turn on for him. He quickly increased his speed wanting to hear her say more and more.

“O-oh god! Y-yes baby… mmmmnh!” She moaned out while digging her nails into his back even more as she thrusted up into him. John couldn’t take much more. He could feel himself quickly reaching his release, and he wanted to make sure she went with him. He reached down and began rubbing her nub, knowing that it would help speed up her own orgasm.

“O-oh! Jo-john! Yes b-baby! F-FUCK! FUCK ME!” She screamed out while arching even more feeling her orgasm speed towards her release. John quickly sped up, pounding into her wet pussy even harder than before. Within minutes she was cumming screaming his name at the top of her lungs. The sound of his name made him cum harder than he had ever done before. They both collapsed on the bed panting.

Once they had both calmed down and could finally breathe normally again they realized there was a noise coming from the front door. They both stood up. John put his boxers back on while Hana opted for just sliding on John’s shirt since it was long enough to cover her. They both then walked to the front door and John opened it slightly only to see Dave standing outside the door with a dropped jaw. His hand was in the air still as if to knock on the door. His shades were half way falling off and his eyes were wide. Not only that but He was defiantly blushing.

Hana giggled at the sight. “Hi Dave! I take it you’ve been standing here for at least ten minutes?” This only caused his blush to darken.

“IDIDN’THEARANYTHINGISWEAR!” Dave rambled loudly, his voice cracking slightly. This was very out of character for him, but then again who would have ever imagined that John Egbert would not only be having sex with a girl, but apparently he was good enough to make her scream. Dave quickly scrambled back to his car and took off, completely forgetting why he had even come in the first place.

Hanna giggled more as john shut the door. Once he had turned around she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him softly.

“John Egbert, I love you.”


End file.
